Noches
by LilyCissa
Summary: Un petit délire sur ce que pourrait être le Hueco Mundo, si Aizen l'avait transformé en boite de nuit ! Un peu beaucoup du gros n'importe quoi...


Noches

Il est des nuits comme celle-ci, tellement mouvementées et rythmées qu'on voudrait qu'elles ne se finissent jamais. La salle semblait pulser au son monstrueusement assourdissant, et en entrant, N'noitra se demandait comment les murs faisaient pour tenir encore debout. Peut-être Yammy, qui comme à son habitude, faisait acte de présence lors des soirées en restant de marbre près d'un mur, comme un pilier porteur. Retirez Yammy, et tout s'effondre. N'noitra esquissa un sourire et remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui venait lui obscurcir sa vision d'un seul œil, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Tout le beau monde du Hueco Mundo était réuni, Sôsuke serait sûrement content. En même temps, les Arrancars qui osaient ne pas venir seraient punis. Et franchement, nettoyer les extérieurs de Las Noches, c'était aussi chiant et long qu'inutile. N'noitra préférait encore venir, y'avait généralement moyen de bien s'éclater en plus.

« Aizen nous emmerde encore avec sa musique pourrie. »

« Pas trop fort, Ulquy, sinon il va t'entendre et va vouloir te punir très fort… à moins que ce ne soit ce que tu cherches ? »

« Va te faire foutre N'noitra. »

« Merci, toi aussi. »

N'noitra laissa derrière Ulquiorra et sa mauvaise humeur perpétuelle, du moins le temps pour lui d'être assez défoncé pour se déhancher sur la piste. Fallait pas croire, Ulquiorra dansait très bien une fois correctement drogué. Tiens, en parlant de drogue, le fournisseur était entré, et s'empressa d'aller saluer ses amis. N'noitra inclus.

« Nonoooo ! » Hurla-t-il, les mains levées vers le ciel.

« Fais pas ça, entre tes talons de trente centimètres, ta robe moulante et ta myopie, tu vas finir par rencontrer violemment le sol, Szayel. »

« Ne me sous-estime pas ! Tiens d'ailleurs t'as pas ta tenue d'apparât ! Elle est où ta cuillère géante ? »

« Au sale. Margera m'a gerbé dessus hier. » La voix de N'noitra trahissait sa colère envers l'espèce de blondinet maladroit qui faisait bad trip sur bad trip. Il y avait trop de monde pour que N'noitra ne l'aperçoive, mais il devait déjà être en train de vomir quelque part.

« T'as ramené le matos ? » reprit le brun.

« Evidemment ! »

« Dépêche-toi d'en refiler à Ulquiorra alors, il est chiant à jeun. »

Szayel rit et alla de ce pas – c'est-à-dire 'bang bang bang', dixit les platform shoes roses à paillettes de Grantz l'Aîné(e) – voir Ulquiorra pour un deal.

Aizen daigna enfin, après une heure de tour de chauffe limite énervant de nostalgie kitsch, changer pour quelque chose de plus sérieux et plus rythmé encore. Il était temps pour Szayel d'aller démontrer à tout le monde que même dans cet accoutrement il était capable de garder son équilibre, Il fut rapidement rejoint par Aaroniero Arurueri et ses danses chaotiques, Margera qui avait fini de vomir dans un coin de la salle, et d'autres arrancars. On notera la présence sur la piste depuis au moins une demi-heure d'Halibel, toujours prête à s'amuser une fois bien shootée. Sauf qu'elle, contrairement à Ulquiorra, elle était constamment shootée. Après un ou deux verres, et attiré aussi bien que dégoûté par l'opulente poitrine bondissante de la Tercera, N'noitra se laissa aller à bouger au rythme de la musique, toujours aussi assourdissante. A croire qu'Aizen – ou Ichimaru, assistant préposé au niveau et à la qualité sonore de la salle – le faisait exprès pour emmerder Tôsen à coup d'acouphènes. L'électro résonnait sur les murs, comme forçant Yammy à se bouger aussi. En moins d'une heure, les produits de Szayel étaient passés dans les mains, les gorges, les nez et les veines de chacun des Hollows présents, mais manquait toujours une présence indispensable à une bonne nuit de folie à Las Noches. Ichimaru l'avait remarqué, et quitta son poste après un regard significatif d'Aizen, lui ordonnant plus ou moins 'Ramène-moi ce con !'. A moins que ce n'était 'Où est-ce que j'ai foutu le CD de VNV Nation ?' …. ?

Heureusement, Aizen le retrouva rapidement – le CD, pas l'Espada, vu que ça c'était Gin qui le cherchait – et put le passer, à fond les ballons, comme tout le reste. Il fut alors surpris de voir Ulquiorra, shooté mais toujours avec le même regard vert émeraude inexpressif, reprendre les paroles du morceau. Fallait dire aussi que ça lui allait bien. 'None will be saved'… Oh que non, pas même le petit déserteur qu'Ichimaru était parti chercher, et qu'il ramènerait en le traînant par les oreilles. Même Barragan et Stark étaient là, alors pourquoi celui-là ferait-il exception ? D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'Aizen le remarquait – ou plutôt que Tôsen le lui faisait remarquer – il y avait deux absents. Récidivistes. Pourtant Aizen avait déjà stipulé que ça ne gênait personne s'ils faisaient ça dans la salle, du moment qu'ils étaient présents…

Shawlong entra enfin dans la salle, et n'attendit pas pour s'enfiler plusieurs verres à la suite. Aizen avait raison. Merci Tôsen. Fin non. Enfin voilà quoi. Les autres avaient été rapidement dressés, grâce aux produits si 'convaincants' de l'Octava Espada, mais cet espèce d'imbécile continuait à se la jouer rebelle. Quelques longues minutes passèrent, sans que les Hollows dansants ne faiblissent, avant qu'Ichimaru Gin ne revienne, amenant le déserteur par la peau des fesses. Ou du cou. Plus indiqué dans le cas d'un chat.

« Mais j'ai pas envie de danser ! » Hurla Grimmjow.

« Peu importe… »

Il marmonna un truc en pensant que Gin ne le comprendrait pas, mais vu le regard que lui envoya le shinigami, Grimmjow su qu'il s'était trompé. Bon ben quitte à être là, autant picoler. De toute façon, vu comment ça se trémoussait, tout le monde devait avoir au moins un gramme dans le sang. Et tout le monde était présent. Il aurait pu faire une entrée remarquée, traîné ainsi par Gin, mais les autres étaient déjà complètement ailleurs… Pff. Monde de merde. Bougon, il évita soigneusement Shawlong et parti picoler dans un coin jusqu'à être assez raide pour aller danser.

Aizen fit alors tourner une chanson assez longue pour avoir le temps de manger, même si la chanson en elle-même n'était pas terrible.

« T'as pas honte ? » lui demanda Gin avec un de ses sourires irrésistibles.

« Non, j'ai faim. » lui répondit Aizen, sans sourciller. Tôsen haussa les épaules. Ca faisait bien deux heures qu'il cherchait la sortie, mais c'est moins pratique quand on est aveugle.

Encore deux heures voire même trois, et les Hollows commencèrent à faiblir. Pas assez entraînés, pensa immédiatement Gin, sans sourire cette fois. Sur la piste ne restaient que quelques Fracciones, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Même Halibel et Szayel faisaient une pause. N'noitra était désormais invisible.

« Je vais en bas m'amuser un peu. » Annonça Gin, de nouveau souriant. Aizen et Tôsen en avaient l'habitude maintenant, et savaient ce que ça voulait dire.

Ichimaru Gin fit donc sa deuxième entrée en scène, profitant de ce qu'elle était vide. Dans un coin, il repéra N'noitra : il n'avait pas déserté ni faiblit, il était juste caché par les corps massifs de Yammy et Somarie, avec qui il discutait. Ah, rectification, dont il se foutait de la gueule. Nuance. N'noitra était un très bon élève dans ce domaine, songea Gin avec un sourire. Hmm, bon, Gin devait choisir une victime… De préférence pas trop droguée, sinon c'était moins drôle et ça enlevait au challenge. Ah bah, Grimmjow tiens. En plus avec la scène de tout à l'heure, ça ajoutait à la difficulté.

Gin s'avança, dansant sur la piste, ce qui eut le mérite de faire s'ouvrir grand les yeux de Szayel et N'noitra, qui n'avaient encore jamais vu un tel spectacle. Le corps de Gin ne paraissait pas aussi souple en temps normal… Il était léger, comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, mais le frôlaient, pour de nouveau s'élever dans les airs un instant plus tard. Son sourire indécollable de son visage le rendait encore plus méprisant et hautain quand il se mouvait avec une telle grâce. Comme si les autres autour de lui n'étaient plus que du bétail emplâtrés dans la boue et la fange, et que lui volait, haut, encore plus haut. Si haut que personne ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Où était-il ? Plus ici, déjà ailleurs. Un ailleurs seul connu de lui.

En voyant ça, Grimmjow eu une soudaine envie de meurtre. A croire que Gin ne dansait que pour les humilier… C'était bien son genre. Grimmjow ignorait à quel point il avait raison, en effet. Le temps d'une chanson, Gin avait réussi à pourrir l'ambiance, toujours avec le sourire. Il repartit comme il était venu, immatériel, éthéré, comme une brume passagère.

« Je vais me coucher. » Aizen tiqua aux paroles de Gin. Déjà ? disaient ses yeux, mais finalement ils se reposèrent sur la platine, acceptant silencieusement la demande implicite d'Ichimaru. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à prendre congé donc, rapidement suivi par Tôsen, qui en fait n'attendait que ça.

En moins d'une heure, la salle se vida de moitié, la faute aux bad trips et à l'ivresse, en grande partie. Un Hollow ne se fatigue pas pour si peu. Aizen ne devait pas être bien content là-haut, songea en ricanant N'noitra. Ca ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de continuer à balancer de la musique à un volume honteusement violent. Au moins, N'noitra s'était amusé cette nuit là. Ne serait-ce que pour l'épisode de Szayel tombant violemment sur Ulquiorra. Ca, ça n'avait pas de prix – pour tout le reste il y a huecocard aizencard. Grimmjow s'était barré dès qu'il en avait eu l'opportunité, tout comme Stark et Barragan, qui avaient passé leur soirée à jouer aux cartes dans un coin. L'ambiance mourait, la musique aussi. N'noitra aimait les fins de soirée pour ça. Il contemplait la décomposition de la soirée, assis tranquillement devant un verre de vodka, souriant à chaque visage blanchi, riant à chaque haut-le-cœur.

« C'était plutôt réussi nan ? » Szayel s'assit à côté de lui.

« Si tu le dis. »

« En tous cas j'ai encore pu faire des affaires, yahou ! Ô mon sauveur mon maître adoré, comme je vous remercie Aizen-sama ! »

« … toujours aussi doué pour la lèche toi. »

« Faut bien… Hé ! Mais c'était sincère ! »

« Bien sûr… »

Ulquiorra s'assit également près d'eux, silencieux et le regard vitreux. Non pas inexpressif comme on en avait l'habitude, mais réellement vitreux.

« Hmm, je crois qu'on a perdu Ulquiorra. » lança Szayel. « Tu le ramènes ? C'est ton voisin non ? »

« Rêve ! J'ai autre chose à foutre que faire le porteur pour petite nature ! Fallait pas se shooter à ce point et puis c'est tout ! »

« Dis pas ça, c'est mauvais pour mon commerce ! »

« Je m'en fous royalement, Szayel-Aporro Grantz. »

Szayel bouda un peu, et apostropha Yammy. Lui et Ulquiorra n'étaient pas spécialement amis, mais ils étaient déjà partis en mission à deux, l'Octava lui demanda donc si ça ne le gênait pas trop de s'occuper du frêle Espada. Yammy secoua la tête : le poids d'Ulquiorra était plutôt négligeable pour lui.

Encore une demi-heure, et N'noitra fut le dernier. Margera dormait dans un coin de la salle, et la musique s'était tue. Aizen avait bien vu le blondinet complètement mort dans un coin, mais n'avait donné aucun ordre à Jirga, et n'avait fait aucun geste. Il s'était contenté de faire signe à N'noitra qu'il pouvait débarrasser le plancher. Au sens figuré évidemment. N'noitra ne rangeait déjà pas ses appartements, alors la salle commune… ? Nan, ça c'était le boulot de Margera, alors qu'il reste là.

N'noitra rentra dans ses appartements une heure plus tard. Trajet Salle commune – appartement du Quinta : en sonido, trois secondes à pied, dix minutes.

FIN


End file.
